One Fate
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Hope is pregnant and while Wyatt is away, she figures out who her true love is after a talk with Liam.
1. Chapter 1

_Hope's POV_

I am now four months pregnant. The morning sickness isn't great, but I love that soon I am going to bring a child into the world. Wyatt has been gone for about a month now because he needed some time by himself. I don't blame him, work, his pregnant wife, and mostly important Quinn is trying to get back on his side.

He asked me to go with him, but I said no because I wanted to do my job for as long as I can. And I am sure getting away means away from everyone; even though I know it's mostly so his mother can't stop by.

I had an appointment with the doctor today. I was probably going to find out if I was going to have a boy or a girl and if the baby was still doing well.

I got there around noon, I was on break so it was a good time. He called me in pretty quickly. "How are you doing today, Hope?" The doctor asked me.

"Fine." I told him. "Let's do this."

"Are you interested in find out the gender?" He asked and I nodded as the sonogram started. "And the tests results came back." He said and told me my due date; it to be a mistake.

"That can't be right. I'm 4 months." I told him.

"Actually, 5." He said. Oh god. That means that Wyatt isn't the father. Oh my god, its Liam's baby. This can't be happening! The doctor finished the sonogram pretty quickly.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"It's a girl." He said.

* * *

><p>After the appointment, I went to Liam's house to talk to him. He needed to know, I had to tell him. Even though I am still having trouble believing that this could be Liam's baby. And I was getting so excited. Wyatt and I were almost finished with our plan and everything.<p>

"Hey." Liam says when he saw me.

"Hey." I said back and we hugged.

"I'm glad you're here." Liam said. "We haven't talked since that night."

"I know."

"Look, I have been thinking. Well, I thought of this when you told me you were pregnant, but now I am going to come out and say it."

"What is it?" I asked. I didn't know if this was going to be good or not.

"You said you were going to stay with Wyatt because you wanted the baby to have his father around." He said.

"Right." I wonder if he was going to let me tell him.

"There is an easy solution to that." Oh god, I knew what he was suggesting.

"You want me to get an abortion?" I questioned, I knew that's what he meant.

"Why not? Then we can be together. I love you, Hope. And I am not letting anything get in between us." Liam said, but I found it hard to listen to what he was saying.

"You are saying it's okay to kill a child. My baby. A human being if it means we can be together?" I replied.

"Come on, it's Wyatt's. I mean, we can have children…ones that are ours." I really can't believe what I am hearing.

"I can't believe you were actually suggesting this right now." I said, softly, moving away from him.

"Hope, don't be unreasonable. We can be happy." Liam said. "If you loved me, you would do this."

"I am not killing my child—you want me to kill our baby."

"Wait. It's mine?" Liam asked.

"I found out today." I told him and now he seemed happy. "It's a girl."

"This is great. Now we can be together with a family. With our daughter." Liam said.

"Oh, now that it's yours it's okay. But if it's Wyatt's, it's okay for me to kill it." I stated. It was true, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Hope—"

"No. Just stop." I said, and that was when I started to feel light headed.

* * *

><p><strong>There is another part, which is with Wyatt when he returns. :) <strong>

**I seriously feel like this is what is coming on the show. And if you can't tell, I am team Hope and Wyatt.**

**REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope's POV_

I looked up when I heard the door unlocking. I looked to see Wyatt, thank god it wasn't Liam. I hadn't seen him since I told him that the baby girl I was caring was his. "Hey." He said and I grinned, but it was forced. I knew he could tell.

"Hi." I said. Trying not to look at him and want to cry. But I have done too much of that in the past few weeks.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, concern in his voice. "Is my mother here?" He asked and I laughed at that. For once, Quinn isn't the reason I'm upset. So many things, but she is not one of those reasons.

"No, believe it or not." I said.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked me again. I didn't know how to tell him. How could I? What was he going to think?

"I lost the baby." I admitted, tears were welling up in my eyes. He looked sad, but not angry. When Liam found out he lost it.

"I'm so sorry." He said and pulled me into his arms.

"Why are you saying 'sorry'?" I asked him. "It's my fault."

"Why would you say that, Hope? These things happen. It's not your fault." He said, he was so understanding even though I knew he was upset about this. He was more concerned about what I was feeling.

"There's something I need to tell you." I said, I wasn't keeping anymore secrets. "While you were gone, I went to the doctor. And while the baby was still alive, I found out my due was farther along than I thought."

"So it isn't—wasn't my baby. Was it?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"It was Liam's." I admitted. "I told him and he was so happy. But before I told him, he told me that if I got an abortion everything would be okay and everything would be the way it should be." Wyatt shook his head, so much was coming at him at once, but he was try to stay calm.

"Then what happened?" Wyatt asked me.

"I ended up going to the hospital because something was wrong. I felt it." I told him. "I was bleeding."

"You lost it after you went to the doctor?" He asked and I nodded. It was horrible then and it still is. "I guess you are here to tell me you are staying with Liam?" He asked, I knew he didn't want that. He just wanted to get any and all hurt out of the way.

"No. He wanted to kill my baby. Our baby. And then I tell him it's his and it's okay. It's allowed to live." I said, that made me realize who he was and the man I should be with. "It made me realize how blind I have been. You are the one. I married you because I loved you. Because I love you and I always will."

"We should name the baby." Wyatt said.

"It's girl." I told him.

"How about Fate?" He asked me and I smiled. It was perfect.

"Fate Spencer. I love it."

"I love you, Hope." Wyatt said.

"I love you, Wyatt." I said and our lips touched.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter, but this is the second part, even though it isn't as good as I hoped it would be. <strong>

**As you can tell, I am a Hope/Wyatt shipper. Honestly, I wish this would happen so Hope would realize that Wyatt is her true love. :D**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
